Bureau Of Magic
by Dragonkyng
Summary: They are an elite team, trained to investigate and capture those who attempt to harm others with magic. Ready to take on the dark side of Magic. And their first cases will test them like never before.
1. Chapter 1

The Bureau of Magic.

Chapter 1: Blood like a fountain

"I don't care! Get that through your thick skull, you useless pile of quivering gelatin. If he refuses to sell the invention to us, then you make him sell it to us."

Carl Winterberg slammed the door of his overpriced car. It was a bright color, made a loud noise when it went down the street. It made him feel important when he drove up, and everyone turned to see who he was. And he liked it that way. All eyes on him, undivided attention.

"You better hang up and get to work on it now. While you still have a job." He hung up, and fought to get his phone back in his coat pocket.

_Thrsag undret goser_

The voice was so soft; Carl thought it came from his phone. He put it to his ear. "If you have something to say, at least have the balls to say it to my face!" There was silence coming from the device. He looked at the phone, seeing it was off. He looked around, his eyes scanning the dark Parking Garage. He quickly moved to the elevator, reaching the steel door. He pushed the button rapidly.

_Rehgar goser hynet_

He spun around. "Who's there? I'm warning you." The doors opened and he fell into the steel box, the doors soon closing. He stood back up and slowly caught his breath. He sighed in relief and pushed the button for his floor. The cart lurched into motion, moving up the shaft. Carl dusted himself off, but suddenly felt sick. He placed his hand over his mouth, as his body expelled the warm liquid.

(((((((((())))))))))

"Com'n Jessica."

"Not here, Tyler."

Tyler placed a wrapped a hand around her waist, pushing up against her back. He gently kissed her neck, making her moan, and her fight leaving her. "Okay," she said, giving in. "Maybe we can fool around a little in the elevator." Tyler smiled, nipping her ear. "Naughty Girl."

_Ding_

The sound coming from the elevator drew her attention to the steel doors, which soon opened. Jessica looked inside it, and then let out a horrified scream. Tyler looked up and saw it.

Kneeling on the Floor of the elevator, Carl was surrounded by blood. The front of him was stained red, blood running from out if his mouth. "Help me!" he screamed, before beginning to gag on something else coming up his throat.

(((((((((())))))))))

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thwihp._

"Yes!" The blond haired man said, looking at the pencil stuck in the ceiling of his office. He'd been trying to do that for several minutes, as the scattered pencils around him could tell you. Normally his days were filled with boring paperwork, with the occasional outing, aiding another Federal agent on one of their cases. But today was a slow day in his books.

The phone on his desk suddenly rang, making him jump slightly. He picked up the receiver. "Junior Agent Garfield Logan here." "Logan, my office, now." "Yes, sir. I'm on my way." The former superhero rushed out of his office and down the hall. He read the name on the door.

James Gordon

Director of Special Investigations

Garfield straighten himself and opened the door. "Have a seat, Logan." The former Commissioner of Gotham had done the one thing he said he would never do. He showed his age. Just two years away from retirement, he was ready to hang it up. He was ready to give it up five years earlier, but The FBI asked him to lead their new department, Special Investigations. It was designed to deal with unique cases. At first, he denied the opportunity, but an old friend asked him to take up the job. The same friend sent Garfield his way, after the incident.

Gordon forced himself away from his own thoughts, turning to the file on his desk. He handed the folder to Garfield. "We got a new case, down in Phoenix. Carl Winterberg was found covered in blood in an elevator earlier today. I want you to go down there and see what you can find." "Who's the lead agent on this?" "You." Garfield looked up. "Are you sure, sir? I've never been a lead agent before." "Well, you've been here four years, and it seems like an open and shut case. Just verify what the police have already confirmed, and come back."

Garfield thanked him for the opportunity and left for his office to grab his go-bag, and head to the airport. Of course, he'd have to call his girlfriend too...

(((((((((())))))))))

"It's a simple job; I just go and check that the police have properly done their investigation." There was a pause as the woman on the other end of the phone answered. "I know, but I have to. Yes, I will come back as soon as I can. I love you, too." He shut the phone, stuffed it in his pocket, and then looked at his boarding pass.

"Flight 3240 to Phoenix, Arizona. Now boarding rows 12 to 20." Garfield looked up and headed to gate, giving the flight attendant his pass and boarded.

"12... 13... 14... 15..." he counted off the rows after first class, stopping on his row, number 15, the window seat. As he settled into his seat, unease settled over him. For anyone else, being an up-and-coming federal agent in a new task force, with a hot (barely legal) girlfriend, flying to his first solo assignment, would love their life. But he wasn't anyone else. He was Garfield Logan. Beast Boy. He should be flying off to save the world. As an eagle, or hawk. But instead he was stuck as a normal human. And the only woman he had ever really loved had left him. And it was all his fault.

Suddenly the man next to him called out. Garfield turned his head. "Huh?" "I was saying if you wanted this, I'm done reading it." He held out the magazine. The word Time was across the top, the main article named on the front. "Still Troubled Waters: Five Years later, the Brighton Bridge Massacre still effects the Politics of dealing with Metahumans."

Garfield wanted to tear up the magazine, throw it away, and punch the guy in the face. But instead he just smiled and said no thank you. Turning back to the window and sighed. 'It's going to be a long flight,' he thought.

(((((((((())))))))))

"I don't see how this case requires the FBI, our ME already cleared it." The officer was clearly unhappy that a Federal Agent was in his district, and the only case he was asking about was one that was a medical mystery, hardly worth their time. Now if they were there about another case, he might be a little more forthcoming with assistance. "I know you don't want me here anymore then I want to be here," Garfield said. "I mean I packed for winter, it is December every else in the world." That made the Officer laugh. "Yeah, welcome to Arizona."

After a second, Garfield spoke up. "Listen, this case got flagged up at our offices, and my boss sent me just to make sure all the I's are dotted. I just need to talk to your Medical Examiner, Responding Officer, and review Witness Testimony. Couple hours, and I'm back on the next flight outta your precinct." The Officer nodded. He turned to the desk area of the area. "Rook!" A head popped from a cubicle. "Just a moment, sir." The head disappeared and a moment later the full body began walking to them. "Agent, this is the responding Officer, Detective Michael Rook. Rook, Federal Agent Garfield Logan from the Special Investigation department." The Detective was about as tall as Garfield, short brown hair atop his head. He had an air of naivety around him, but his eyes spoke of someone who had already seen too much, despite being no older than 26. "Mr. Logan, it's an honor," the detective said. The Officer looked at him. "You heard of him?" "Yeah, this is..." Garfield looked at him and shook his head. "Nevermind," Michael said. "I got you confused, with someone else."

Moving on, the Officer told Rook what Logan needed. "Well, I'll lead you to the Morgue, our ME should be there." "Lead the way." Rook and Logan headed to the garage and got in the Detective's car. "So, you know who I am?" Rook just nodded. "You're Garfield Logan, former member of the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol. Formerly known as Beast Boy."

Logan was impressed. "Five years later and I thought everyone had forgotten me."

"Not me, I've got a photographic memory. Never forget a face or a name. Or a song lyric."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my friends all joke that it is insanely easy to get me to start singing any song they want just be saying a part of the song. Even if the song annoys me."

Garfield looked at the detective. He cleared his throat, and in a monotone voice said, "Baby, baby, baby, oh." Michael just looked at him. "You bastard."

(((((((((())))))))))

The two walked into the Morgue, one of them quietly humming a pop song under his breath, to his own annoyance and giving the other a smug sense of satisfaction. The two walked up to the clerk at the counter, showing him their identification, who proceeded to wave them through. "Detective Rook," the ME said, shaking hands with the officer. "It's nice to see you again, Matthews," Michael said, turning his attention to the Federal Agent with him. "This is Agent Logan, from the Special Investigations Department of the FBI." Dr. Matthews looked at him. "Special Investigations? That's the freak and creep division right?" Garfield just rolled his eyes. The Special Investigations Department was the American Government's "solution" to the issues of having to deal with Metahumans. Most of their job was basically tracking possible activity of super beings and reporting it to their higher ups, who in turn would contact the Justice League or other superhero team, then once the League took care of the issue, Special Investigations would follow up, make sure the League handled it properly, and the bad guys went away. They basically made sure every Superhuman activity was tracked and nothing was done in the shadows anymore. It helped to have the Superheroes no longer be their own branch of justice, but instead followed the same rules as the police. And, unfortunately, it was working.

"Basically," Garfield submitted, not wanting to get into it with another person who didn't understand what was really happening with the Government. "I'm here because a case was flagged as 'having the possibility of being a metahuman's attack on a human.'" Garfield read off the reasoning straight off his case file. "The Winterberg case, right?" Garfield and Michael both nodded. "I moved his body to a special area, follow me." Dr. Matthews walked down the hallway, to the last room on the left, one of the examination rooms. "Case first seemed weird, yet straight-forward. Guy suddenly throws up his own blood, nearly all of it, until he dies. He had a stressed out job, had anger issues, several ulcers. It's unlikely, but several cases have been reported of someone having an ulcer burst further, and they literally throw up blood. I was ready to sign off on the fact that this is what happened to him, just to a much further degree."

The three men stood around the body, nude on the table. A large scar was across his chest, forming a Y, which separated at his pecs and went up to each shoulder. "So, since he was signed up to have his body donated to science, I had it transported to my class at the local University, so my students could practice their own autopsies. But one of my students found something when we cut him open." The doctor opened the chest of the body, pulling the rib cage open, both of the other men seeing what he was talking about. Carl Winterberg was literally what his staff said already. Heartless.

"I'm a man of science, I deal with facts. But this man didn't have a scar big enough to show his heart being removed when he came here, the veins and arteries where his heart was torn, like someone grabbed his heart and ripped it out. And all the facts I have are a pile of shit." "What could cause this?" Michael asked. "Magic." Garfield said grimly. "I've heard of several curses that could cause a person to have a body part removed, but never seen it before." Dr. Matthews nodded. "I came up with the same idea, so I contacted someone who knows magic, and," he looked at his watch. "She should be here soon." "You contacted someone about this case?" Michael asked. "Yes, the case is officially closed so I didn't need to clear it with the department." "Well I just you would have told us..."

Garfield was no longer listening to them. Though he had no longer had his powers, he still had the ability to sense things stronger than another human. And right now, he could smell... Lavender? It was familiar; it took him a second to place it, his mind recalling her. "Who did you say that you called?" "She's a store owner in Scottsdale, a little magic and bookstore, said she wanted to see the body for herself..." The door to the exam room suddenly flew open, a young woman marching in, passing both Dr. Matthews and Detective Rook, standing before Garfield. Her long purple hair was in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a black hoodie. Garfield looked at her, both with hope and despair. "Hello, Raven."

Without a word, Raven smacked him across the face.

(((((((((())))))))))

The first chapter is done! This story will be a big one, and I hope you guys enjoy. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bureau of Magic

Chapter 2: Blood Like a Fountain part 2

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Author's note

Already one day, and I got two great reviews. Thank you to all of you, and to the rest, please review as well.

This story will be fairly large, and I will try my best to keep you all entertained and wanting more. Also I think it will have a story no one has done yet, and several big twists and turns. A big will be at the end of this chapter.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Dr. Matthews and Raven were both bent over the body, Raven looking through something that almost looked like a magnifying glass, but was actually a way for them to see a body's aura. Even though the body was dead, it still glowed slightly in the glass. "This body was definitely killed by magic of some sort," she began, putting the glass back in her bag. "And I think I might even know the spell." She looked to the ME. "Do you have a cotton swab?" "Let me check."

While Dr. Matthews looked for the swabs, Detective Rook turned to Garfield, who had an ice pack held to his cheek. "What was that about?" He asked. "I thought you two were supposed to be team mates." "We were, but we had a falling out after the Titans disbanded. Then the deaths..." Garfield fell silent. "I understand," Michael said. "I won't press the matter." "Thanks."

"Here they are!" Dr. Matthews called out, handing the glass jar full of long handled swabs to Raven. She put on a pair of gloves and grabbed one of the swabs. She took one hand and placed it on the body's chest, just above where it was cut open. The second hand, holding the swab, went into the chest cavity, heading towards above where the heart was. She bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling. A sudden sound, a sharp click was heard, and Raven pulled her hand out. "Oh, that's a pretty picture," Garfield called out, referring to the long length of what looked like snot, with big chunks of black in it. "This man was killed using a medical spell." She threw the swab and the gloves in the trash. "A medical spell?" Michael questioned. "Yes, it was original supposed to be used to remove foreign objects from the body, kidney stones, tapeworms, things like that. The spell made the object travel out of the body by the closest exit it could. Never a pleasant experience, but it was never deadly. But someone altered the spell, making it a lethal weapon."

"But there's one question I still think needs to be answered." Dr. Matthews spoke up. "If his body was forced to kick out his heart, where is it?"

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Tyler held the young woman close to him. "I just, whenever I close my eyes, I still see him there, blood all around him." "Jessica, it was a freak accident, I promise it will never happen again." The two were seated on the couch in Tyler's apartment. "Now let me go get us something to drink, so we can forget all of this madness." Jessica kissed him as he got up and headed to the kitchen. She then headed into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken in a little, having not slept properly in the last few days. She tossed her blond hair.

Thrsag undret goser

Jessica looked around. "Tyler," she called out. "I'll be there in a minute."

Rehgar goser hynet

Jessica was about to call out again, but she noticed blood dripping out from her tear ducts. She touched the blood, "What the hell?" she said out loud. Suddenly the left eye began to burn, blood pouring from both sides of her eye, then the right eye joined. "HELP ME!" Jessica yelled. "TYLER!" She gripped the sink as she felt an intense pressure behind her eyes. Then, her left eye felt better, the pressure gone, though her vision was cut in half. She looked down and saw why. Her left eye was in the sink. "SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could, as the rest of her vision was taken.

She stumbled down the hall, trying to find help. She ran into the walls on either side, making it to the living room. "TYLER! ANYBODY!" She soon found the kitchen, looking for Tyler. Her leg hit something on the floor, causing her to trip. She felt for what it was, realizing it was Tyler, and he was covered in blood. "NO!" She screamed, scrambling to get up, grabbing the counter. She stood up and tried to navigate back to the Living room and the nearest phone, but her foot stepped on something slick, and she fell back, her head smacking against the counter. A sickening thud sounded and she fell silent.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Garfield and Michael both stood in the bathroom nearly five hours later. "Is it just me?" Garfield began. "Or is that sink looking back at us?" Michael gave him a look, shook his head and left. "What? Too soon?" Raven was in the kitchen helping the ME do a preliminary check of the two dead bodies. Raven checked Jessica's eye sockets, finding the same goo in there. Michael and Garfield joined them. "So," Garfield said, going over the timeline. "The two are separate, the female in the bathroom, the male in here. The spell hits, and she loses her eyes, he loses his brain. Which appears to have ripped out of the side of his face. She stumbles down the hall, blind, and finds the body here, and trips his brain, and falls back, hitting the counter, cracking her skull, and dies before she hit the ground."

"Sounds like some sick Vaudeville routine," Michael observed. One of the cops who were holding the line at the apartment door came up to Michael. "Sir, a woman says she supposed to come in, but doesn't have any ID." "Tell her to leave." "I can't." Michael looked at him. "Okay... I'll do it." The two left for the door. Dr. Matthews put the Jessica's body on the gurney in a body bag, transporting it out of the room. "Raven," Garfield said. "Thank you for your help so far, but you don't have to help any further if you don't want to."

"I have to; someone is using magic for dark terrible reasons. I'm here until their put away."

"Okay, I just thought that you wouldn't want to work this case because of me."

"Garfield, I'm a mature adult. That won't stop me." Raven returned her attention to Tyler's body, confirming the same spell was used on him.

"It wasn't even my fault," he said under my breath, but she heard him.

"I know you like to pretend that it was your damn powers, but to me, you're the one to blame for everything." She got up in his face. "I lost my friends, my family. Because of you! I still have the scars from where you attacked ME! ME! The woman who held your hand as you cried the loss of Terra, the Doom Patrol, who shared her bed and heart with you. And what do I get, a year of Physical Therapy just to be able to walk again. This is all your fault."

Garfield wanted to get back in her face, to yell back at her. But he knew she was right. He stood there, fighting back tears, until she backed up and went back to her work. Garfield then headed out to the balcony, to "look for evidence." Michael returned to the kitchen. "Raven, there's a woman here she says she was called by you." "Let her in." "Ohh... okay." He turned away, but turned back. "Are you sure, because, last I thought, she was a Villain." Raven looked up at him. "Just let her in." Michael called out to the policemen. "Let her in." A pink haired woman walked in, Raven standing up. Jinx walked up to her, the two embracing, and sharing a brief kiss. A kiss that Garfield walked back in at the right moment to see.

He just went back out to the balcony.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Author's note:

Damn, got a little dark didn't it. Sorry about that. And as far as what Raven said to Beast Boy, well its all part of the full story. So is the references to Brighton Bridge from last Chapter. All will be revealed by the end of the story. I hope.

Also, I have a special character making a guest appereance, who was in an episode of TEEN TITANS. See if you can guess who it is.

Finally, if anyone is good with Photoshop or anything like it, let me know, i wanna cool cover art for this story. Thanks

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Bureau of Magic

Chapter 3: Blood Like a Fountain part 3

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Yay! The third part of their first case. Heads up, each case will (normally) have three parts. This one will probably be five to six, since it is the first one. Also, as for the Jinx/Raven relationship, I promise it won't be a major focus past this chapter. So just stick with me, please.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Coffee, bagels. The woman in the corner was wearing perfume, though it was just to cover the fact she hadn't bathed in weeks. The man across from the table smelled of papers and sweat. The gentleman next to him smelled of Formaldehyde. The second woman to join their little group smelled of ginger, Raven's smell of lavender mixing with it. The scent normally would have made for a wonderful perfume, but all Garfield could think of was the two on her bed. Did she know all of Raven's body? The spot on the side of her neck, the bundle of nerves behind her left ear...

Garfield forced his eyes opened, cursing his brain, and tried to ignore the smells assaulting his senses. The five of them were seating in a small bagel shop across from the apartment, the only place they could find to go over the case at the time being. "So," Garfield said, taking control for a minute. "We have three people dead, all from the same magic spell. The second two were the people who discovered the first dead body, and were also his employees. That is not an accident." Without looking at the case file, Michael spoke up. "Well, their company, Polar Enterprises was known for buying out a lot of their competition. Many believed that Winterberg used... less than moral ways to convince people of selling out to him. Perhaps he just pissed off the wrong person, and his employees are paying the price."

"Are we thinking there made be more victims?" Jinx asked. "It might be," Raven replied. "But I think I may have a charm that could protect any remaining employees from the spell." "That could be useful, but we do have to realize this threat could also becoming from within the company itself." "Michael is right, but we still need to prevent any more deaths we can. Raven, you and Jinx see what you can do to protect those people, and if you can track the spell caster. Dr. Matthews, I want you to reexamine the bodies one more time, see if there is anything we could have overlooked the first time. Michael, me and you are going to go through any old case files, see if there is any cases that might have been related to this one, but fell through the cracks." The rest of team separated, going to complete their tasks, Michael and Garfield heading back to the precinct.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

"This is it," Michael said, pulling open the file cabinet drawer. The room they were in was filled with big new filing cabinets, but this one was in the back, an older model, the drawer sticking as it was opened. "The X File Cabinet. This is where all the cases go that just don't seem to want to be solved." Garfield reached in and grabbed a handful of files and sat down at the table. Michael decided to do the same, and they sat in silence. For about two minutes. "So, Jinx and Raven..." "Drop it. I'm not talking about it with you." "Oh come on. A former villain and a former hero. Two girls, one was your former girlfriend... "

Garfield slammed both his fists down on the table, jumping up from the chair. "I SAID DROP IT!" Michael flinched, Garfield sighing. "Sorry, I just..." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it." Michael opened the first file. "I just was raised in Jump City, and I was kind of a fan boy about the Titans. Always thought you and Raven would end up together." "Well, sorry to upset you."

Michael was going to say something, but just remained focused on his work.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Raven thumbed through an old book in the back of the musty magic shop. Arkana was her and Jinx's shop, located at the edge of Scottsdale. They sold books for the public, and magical items for the more private clientele. It was mostly amulets and the more exotic ingredients for spells. She made it her personal mission to avoid selling the magical items that were considered dangerous and black magic.

But now it seems that someone figured out another place to get their supplies, and Raven had just found the exact spell they had used. "Jinx!" she called out, the pink haired reformed villain emerging from the store room. "Yes?" "I found the spell." Jinx placed her head on Raven's shoulder, reading the book in her hands. "Space please," Raven said, Jinx taking a step back. "You do know that what we were was just a physical relationship, and it's over, right?" Jinx looked at her for a second then nodded. "Of course," she said. "I was just screwing around with BB. Just wanted to ruffle his feathers." "Well, don't, please."

"Of course." Jinx looked at the ground for a second, then looked up. "So can you make something to protect others from the spell?" Raven nodded, grabbing several bottles filled with strange objects. "It's going to take a few hours, but I should be able to make something." "Okay, do you need help?" "No, actually if you could go see if Garfield and the other guy need help. The faster we're done with this case, the better." Jinx headed out the door, taking a second to look back at Raven, before heading off.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

A lone man walked into the Medical Examiner's office, Dr. Matthews looking him over. He had stark white hair, his eyes were grey, little black triangles along the bottom of each eye. "Hello, I was sent here to confirm the identity of Tyler Fernad." "Okay, and you are...?" "Oh, I'm a family friend." Dr. Matthews played along, but reached for the silent alarm button beneath his desk. He pushed it once, knowing it would take a few minutes for the police to respond. "Can I just see some ID?" The white-haired man just smiled. "Of course, just give me a second." He pulled a small wallet out of his front pocket and opened it. But instead of a Driver's License, with an awkward looking photo, there was a bright light coming out of the center of the wallet's fold, Dr. Matthews passing out when he saw it.

The man returned his wallet to his pocket, and walked into the morgue, looking for a certain body.

A minute later, two squad cars pulled up outside, three cops getting out. They made their way into the building, passing the unconscious form of Dr. Matthews, checking quickly to see he was okay. They continued in, seeing the man in one of the examination rooms, holding his hands over the body. "Freeze!" One of them yelled, his gun pointed at him. The man looked up and sighed. With his jacket on the coat hook, meaning his wallet was out of reach, and not wanting to hurt a few cops just doing their job, he surrendered.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Jinx walked into the precinct, Michael meeting her. "Jinx, we're back here in the file room," he said, leading her down the hall. She followed him and soon saw the file room door, getting ready to open it. But Michael grabbed her wrist. He looked her in the eyes, Jinx returning his gaze. "I know you know who I am," he said bluntly. Jinx just smirked. "I had a guess, but I wasn't sure. I mean you've definitely changed." "Just, please, don't tell anyone." "Why shouldn't I? You, like me, were a villain. I mean you robbed, cheated, tried to hurt people." "I've changed. I got my life together. I became someone dedicated to helping other and catching bad guys." He let go of her hand. "But if word got out, I would be done. Please, don't tell anyone." Jinx nodded. "I won't. I know what it means to try and start over; leave your old life behind." "Thank you."

The two opened the door and headed in.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Back in Virginia, a phone rang, the man next to it, waking with a start. He grabbed the phone, taking a second to clear his throat. "Hello. James Gordon here." "Sir, its Logan." "Logan? Do you know what time it is? Aren't you supposed headed back here be now?" "I would be sir, but the case got bigger." Jim sighed. "There is no case. I just needed someone to clear a case off of my desk. There isn't anything bigger there."

"Sir," Garfield said. "There's been more murders. All done the same way, and I have an expert proving this was Magic that killed these people." Jim was suddenly awake. "Can you confirm these murders are done be the same person?" "I believe so, sir." "How many murders?"

Garfield looked out at the stacks of files that they had confirmed as possible connected deaths. "Sir, we lost count at 200." There was dead silence coming from the other end of the line for a moment. "I'll be on the next flight out."

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Well we've definitely hit the halfway mark in this case. And set up some big mysteries. Who is Michael Rook? Who is the strange man in white? What happened between Beast Boy and Raven? One mystery will be sloved next chapter, but a new mystery is on the way. Also...

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
